In an elevator car position correction apparatus known in the prior art, a slit pattern is provided in a landing position detection plate provided in a hoistway, and an absolute position of a car is detected by detecting the slit pattern using a landing detector provided on the car. The slit pattern is constituted by a combination of a plurality of slits, and different patterns are expressed by varying the respective widths of the slits and the number of slits (see PTL 1).
Further, in a car position detection apparatus proposed in the prior art, for the purpose of determining whether or not the car is in a door zone and whether or not the car is in a releveling zone, an identification plate formed by arranging three conductors in a movement direction of a car such that a conductor of one type is sandwiched between conductors of another type is provided in a hoistway, and the conductor in whose range the car is positioned is identified using a magnetic field generator and a magnetic field detector provided in the car. The magnetic field detector identifies the type of the conductor by detecting an amplitude and a phase of an eddy current magnetic field generated by the identification plate when a magnetic field is applied to the identification plate by the magnetic field generator (see PTL 2).